Can a relationship last?
by Kaneya-nee-chan-Loveless
Summary: Alright, I don't own beyblade or anything. I made a story Seriously and it's about RayxKai working to get together. Along the way, other people get matched up by Ray AND yes even kai. There is stupidity, love, laughter at kai, i'm surely hoping you injo


A fourteen year old boy with slate-blue hair, crimson eyes, black no sleeve shirt, baggy dark blue pants, and a white scarf around his neck was taking a late night walk around china to calm his nerves. His grandfather had angered him, again, but here in china! Just great… "HEY! RUSSIAN!" yelled a voice. Kai stopped. Again… Just great! He turned around and saw a group-probably five-older boys behind him. "Yeah… What do you want?" kai asked. "What is a Russian freak-like you-doin' here in our great, peaceful china?!" the leader asked. Kai turned completely around to face his rivals. "Hm… If china were so great and peaceful, why are you guys botherin' me…?" he asked, coolly. This statement angered the older boys. "Better watch your tongue, Russian!" another of the boys said. Kai glared while saying, "Hm! I don't see a reason to…" "Why you ungrateful *beep*!" said the leaser and the group pounced on kai. Kai tried to defend himself, but to no avail. The group of older boys turned kai into a bloody mess.

The sun rose high in the sky and the sound of five childhood friends, laughing, could be heard. "COME ON, RAY! WAIT FOR US!" yelled out a male voice that knew the so called ray by heart. "YEAH, RAY! WAIT UP!" yelled out another male. A boy of fourteen with long black spiked hair, golden catlike eyes, a white Chinese top with yellow trim, blue baggy pants, and black shoes stopped and looked behind him. His friends were trying to catch up to him. His closest childhood friend, lee, a brown haired and the most resemblance to a cat's nose boy, Mariah, the only pink haired, golden eyed girl on their team, Kevin, a green haired, also golden eyed boy, and their large friend, who loves to eat, had brown hair, unknown eye color 'cuz it always looked like his eyes were closed, gary. Ray raised his hand above his head and waved to them. They waved back and stopped for breath when they caught up to ray. Lee smiled between breaths. "Early morning' run… My friend..?" he asked. Ray smiled, back. "Maybe…" he replied. "I'm hungry…" gary said, randomly. Everyone, but Kevin, laughed. "Grrrr…. You're always hungry!" Kevin said, angrily. "Kevin!" said Mariah, angrily. Ray patted his friend's arm. "It's ok, gary… We'll go back and eat soon…" he said. Gary nodded. They went through this every morning, it was normal. Or… so it was to them. Ray started to run, again. His friends followed.

A little while later, ray saw something red. Really bright red on the side of the road. He ran faster to go check it out. When he got there, he saw it was a boy about his age with slate-blue hair. The boy's clothes were torn and he was covered in dry blood. "GUYS! GET OVER HERE!!" ray yelled. His friends ran faster to get to their friend. "What is it, ray?" asked lee. "It's this guy…" replied ray. Mariah got down beside the slate haired boy and touched his shoulder. He twitched. His face full of pain. "He's hurt bad…" Mariah commented. "Who cares? He probably did this to himself…" Kevin said. Mariah stood up. Hands on her hips, glaring at Kevin. "Kevin!!" she said, angrily. "Sorry…" Kevin said, quickly, afraid of Mariah's wrath… Ray looked at gary. "Alright, gary… Pick him up, but gently… We'll take him to the village… My house…" he said. Gary nodded and gently lifted the slate haired boy, then followed ray and the others back to the village.

Ray and the others got to their small village and ray went to his house. He opened the door for gary. "Careful of his head…" ray said. Gary nodded and went to ray's room, where he gently laid the slate haired boy on ray's bed. Ray went to his small kitchen and got a bowl, then filled it with water. He got a rag and went to his room. "Thank you, my friend…" he said with a smile to gary. Gary smiled, nodded, and mumbled a small, 'Your welcome', and left. Everyone knew that ray liked to take care of people alone, in less their condition was beyond his knowledge. Ray gently took the slate haired boy's shirt and scarf off and pressed the wet washcloth against bleeding, or dry blood, wounds. The slate haired boy stirred, but didn't wake. Ray stared at the slate haired boy for a second and gulped. His hands were shaking and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He shoke his head and turned his attention back to the boy's wounds. He couldn't help, but gently run his fingertips across the smooth, white flesh of the unconscious boy while tending to the wounds. The unconscious boy, in his sleep, moaned.

A young kai crawled into a corner, whimpering and fearful eyes. A elder man approached him. The man's hair stuck up a bit. It was a white, grey while the rest of his hair was a grey, blue. "I'm sorry, grandda….I'm sorry!" cried young kai, but his grandfather ignored the boy's cries and grabbed his wrist, then started to pull him towards a door… "NO, GRANDDA!! PLEASE, NOOOOOO-" Kai shot up in bed and quickly regretted it 'cuz pain shot through his body and he fell back down onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling of the room, wondering where he was and how he got there. "Your awake!" came a voice from across the room. Kai turned his head to the owner of the gentle voice. His eyes widened a bit. In the doorway stood a long black spiked haired boy with beautiful yellow catlike eyes. It was obvious that he was Chinese for his outfit. The boy had a small smile on his face and walked over. "Morning…" he said, "I made you breakfast…" "Morning…And… Thanks…" kai said. The boy nodded. "You're welcome…" he said. Kai forced himself to sit up. The boy helped him. "Careful… You took quit a beating… You need to take it easy for awhile…" he explained. "Right…" said kai. The boy set a tray in front of kai and set the plate of food on it. "If you need anything, just call…" the boy said as he turned to leave. "Wait!" kai almost yelled. The boy looked at him. "What?' he asked. "I don't know your name…" kai said. The boy's eyes opened wide, then he looked at the ground, blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry… Name's Ray Kon… What's yours?" he asked. "Kai Hiwatari…" kai answered. Ray nodded. "Nice to meet you, kai…" he said and quickly left before kai could return the comment. Kai felt his chest tighten' in a way he never felt before… What was he feeling towards ray…?

Ray leaned against the kitchen wall. His heart racing. The guy's name was kai and he had crimson eyes! Kai was a simple name to remember and crimson-a form of red-was one of ray's favorite colors! Ray gulped. He just knew he felt something for the other teen, but what? What emotion described everything he was doing…? Heart racing, hands shaking, legs trembling, stomach feeling like butterflies are inside… It hit him… He was in love with Kai Hiwatari! But… He wasn't gay… was he? Ray looked at the ground. He didn't even know kai and if he told him he was gay, how would kai react…? Probably run off… away from ray forever… Ray sighed and slide down the wall to sit on his bottom. He probably would never know how kai felt about him…

Kai sat, staring at his now empty plate. He felt alone. Like every other day of his life. Ray hadn't come to check on him and he didn't dare call for him… It made kai feel like he was back in Russia, in his grandfather's mansion, calling his personal servants! Kai didn't want to make ray feel like he was his slave… Kai shoke his head. Why did he not want ray to feel that way..? Kai knew he didn't want to feel like he was back with his grandfather… Why did he care so much for how ray felt..? He didn't even know the guy!! Kai mentally hit himself. What was happening to him?!… What was ray doing to him?! The door opened and a guy with black hair and a catlike looking nose came in. He took kai's tray and turned to leave without a word of greeting or farewell. "Hey!" kai said, angrily. The black haired guy stopped. "Where's ray..?" kai asked more softly. The guy sighed and looked at kai. "He said he had to get out for some fresh air and asked me to watch over you…" he explained. "Oh…" said kai. No wonder… "Hey…" said the guy snapping kai out of his thoughts of ray. "What?" kai asked a bit angrily. "What'd you do to ray…?" he asked just as angrily. Kai gave the guy an even icier glare. "Nothing… I did nothing to him…" he replied. The guy sighed. "Sorry for the sudden question… I guess I'm just a little overprotective of ray… We've been like brothers for years…" he said. Kai nodded in understanding even if he didn't understand. He's never had an relationship like that in his whole life. "What's your name…?" he asked. "Lee…" the guy answered. Kai nodded. Lee, seeing that nothing else was going to be said, he left the room to take care of the tray. Kai looked out ray's window. Did ray dislike him that much…?


End file.
